


Forgive Me Father I Was A Fool.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Mutant Powers, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mutant who can feel the danger around yourself and predict it. Charles is one of your old friends so as Raven. When they decide to stay at mansion he invites you two so you meet Erik. First you two hate each other you think he is full of himself, he thinks you are too reckless. But one day you protect him from a bullet but you nearly die yourself and he realises how deep he cares for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father I Was A Fool.

"(Y/n)! Love!" I heard Charles and saw him running towardsme Raven close behind him.

"Hey guys!" I said as I felt Charles' arms circle around me and moments later I was crushed to his body. Raven didn't even wait for us to seperate she just put her arms around my lower waist and it turned into a group hug.

"Where were you! We missed you so much!" She said.

"Here and there. You know with my senses it is not easy to live. Feeling danger all the time sensing it creeping around. I tried to find the calmest place."

"Does it really bother you that much?" Charles asked his big blue eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry sugar, nothing I can not handle." I said standing on my tip toes and giving him a big peck on his smooth cheek.

"Nice to hear." He said and three of us walked inside. Raven holding my hand and pulling me after her, Charles walking next to me his hand on the small of my back.

"We have so many new mutants you should meet them. They are cool. Not your level cool but cool enough." She said.

"Yeah I am a one cool alarm."

"Hey, you can stop any danger you want no matter who will try it it is cool."

"As you say girly." I said.

"She is right love. Your power is very valuable. Not as much as you are but very valuable."

"So you finally found a girlfriend Charles?" I heard one masculine and teasing voice. I turned my head that way and saw a tall blue eyed man with gingerish brown hair. He had a tall lean body and beautiful structured face. His arms were crossed on his chest and hr was looking at Charles.

"Well this is a girl and a friend. (Y/n) meet Erik he is one of the most powerful mutants we have and a close friend of mine. Erik, this is (y/n). She is a mutant too also she is a very old friend of mine and Raven. She saved our lives too many times to count." 

"Hi." I said. I didn't liked the man. Sure he was hot as hell but he had that air around him like 'I own the world'. No personality full ego. 

"Hey." He said. I could see the way he was disrespecting me.

"Lets go I will meet you with the others. You will love them!" Raven said pulling me from Charles' side and I had no option but following her.

***

"So what is her mutation exactly?" I asked as both of the girls left.

"She has kind of a very strong sixth sense. She can feel the danger, recognize the danger and can stop it before it happens."

"Doesn't seem like a mutation to me Charles. So what she can feel the danger many people can."

"It is different Erik. Trust me. I was in her head. Whenever there is something wrong around her it is like she sees the exact scenario before it happens."

"Doesn't seem very useful to me."

"If it was not useful I would have died in an explocion few years ago. So would Raven and other 30 people in that cafe. If she did not stop it."

"We will see Charles. I am not saying she is not useful just not enough."

"I hope you won't talk in this manner with her. Because she is a very dear friend of mine and I won't let you hurt her."

"Are you in love with her?"

"She is part of my family Erik. I don't need to feel sexual interest to someone to care about them."

"So you don't find her hot?"

"I don't look at her thinking about sex."

***

"Good morning." I said as I walked to kitchen I didn't really see who was there, I didn't care either. I needed coffee. I needed it now. I could not wake up fully without coffee.

"Well a good one it is." I heard the same guy from yesterday say. Hot but narcist one.

I looked at him he was staring at my ass. Without a need to hide it.

"Like what you see Mr. Magneto?"

"How could I not?"

"Look as much as you want. The sight is all you get." I smirked and started to prepare myself a cup of coffee.

"You want coffee?" I asked.

"You are telling me I am not worthy than you offer me coffee?"

"I didn't do that. I just said I  am not one of the girls who will die for your smile and I am nice. So coffee?"

"Yes. Please. I talked with Charles."

"About me I guess?"

"Yes. About your powers."

"You have problem with that?" I asked putting his cup in front of him and sitting down.

"I don't think you have any kind of powers. I think you are just sensetive."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sugar it is not the first time someone who believes they are better than me telling me shit like that. And it won't be the last so okay."

"And you won't try to prove it to me?"

"I don't need you approval Erik. You will see and understand the nature of my powers one day. And I really don't think I should try to work for it. It is your problem you don't believe not mine."

"I don't think I am better than you."

"You think you are better than us all. I know."

***

"How can you stand her!" I heard my mate nearly scream. 

"What was it this time?" I asked as I walked to Erik.

"Me, Alex, Raven and your crazy friend named (y/n) were out in town. So we are sitting at pub and suddanly she feels something and runs there. A dude trying to rape some girl. She tried to save the girl and dude beat her up. If I wasn't there she would be dead. She has a death wish Charles. It is mot safe to be around her!"

"She meant good. Is she okay?"

"Her lip is cut and that dick nearly broke her leg. She is okay. She is with Hank."

"Okay. I will go and talk with her. And Erik... Don't be too hard on her. Please. She just has a kind heart and sometimes forgets that she deserves to be safe as much as other people do. She means no bad."

"She is reckless."

"She is selfless." I corrected him and made my way to her room.

***

"I am okay!" I said. 

"So okay that you can not step on your foot."

"Oh can you please shut up!"

"Can't do that darling. Someone has to teach you how to survive!"

"Survive? Well I survived somehow to this age didn't I? Thank you oh great Erik your help is not needed!"

"You could die last night (y/n). If I didn't check on you you were dead!"

"And if I didn't check on that girl she would be raped and maybe dead!"

"You can't save everybody damn it!"

"I can try!" I nearly shouted.

"You will die one day. One day there will be no one to save you and you will die."

"At least my death will mean something. Someone will live longer because of it."

"What about you?"

"Well I will be dead as you mentioned."

"So you will play the hero until it will kill you."

"Better than living as a cruel coward."

"Yeah. A reckless idiot is far better than cruel coward." He said.

"Your words can't hurt me Erik. They mean nothing."

"I didn't expect it to. You know, I am not desprate and you can't be the hero with me so it must hurt."

"I would not save you. If I would save you from a danger you would have died from your hurt ego."

***

"What happened between you and Mr. I Control Metal and I am Hot?"

"Nothing." I said looking away from Raven.

"Oh come on! I have eyes. You two had not talked for about 2 weeks. And Angel said she heard you two shouting at each other 2 weeks ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"I know you know. So... What's up?"

"I dislike him and he dislikes me. That's it."

"No. I think there is something more. I think there is physical attraction and sexual tension. You two were born for each other."

"What! No! God no."

"Come on! Him always worrying about you. You checking him out. It is lovvvve." She sang. 

"We really don't love each other Raven. We might even hate each other."

"I think you need to bang him."

"And I think you need to shut up."

***

"Are you sure you are good for the mission?" Charles asked his finger tips caresing my cheek.

"I am good. I really am." I said giving him a bear hug. He chuckled and hugged me back. 

"Just be careful." He said kissing the top of my head. "And try not to kill Erik."

"Guy is asking for it."

"I know. Just don't."

"No promises."

"And be careful."

"Aye aye Professor."

"That was terrible."

"You know you love mee." I sang.

"I know you love me." He said and we both laughed as I made my way to the jet.

***

Something wasn't right. Yes of course there were 3 dozens of armed men around us but that wasn't it. Something big abd bad was going to happen. I checked on my team mates. Alex was good so was Angel and Raven. Than I saw it. Erik. Something was going to happen to Erik. I ran to him with everything I got. He was too busy stopping the guys from kicking him so he didn't notice the guy with gun few feet away. I pushed him to ground as I heard the loud bang the gun made. And few seconds after we landed to the floor I felt the deep, scarlet pain burning my chest.

"Fuck..." was all I could say before passing out.

***

Everything was crazy. The blood all over me, (y/n)s blood all over me was crazy. Raven crying on Alex was crazy. Angel talking with Charles, telling him what happened was crazy. Doctors running all around the hospital was crazy.

"What happened!" I heard Charles shout as he and Hank came to waiting area. Both looking scared as hell. I felt Charles enter my mind and watch what happened. I heard the tiny 'Oh lord.' He let out. I saw Raven hugging Hank and Charles letting himself fall to the empty chair hands covering his face. 

"She will be okay Raven." Hank whispered to her. "She is a strong one she will make it."

"You didn't see her Hank. They... They shot her and she lost blood so much blood. It hit her chest. And I have no idea what it could have hit!"

"She will be okay." Angel whispered. "She has to be."

***

Surgery was at its 3rd hour and we just kept waiting. I was watching Erik. He didn't talk much but I saw everything from his point of view. (Y/n) got shot saving him. And her blood was all over him. I could see he had some kind of shock and he was terrified of losing her. But probably he had no idea.

"Erik." I said. He didn't even hear it so I entered his mind. He was playing that moment over and over again and suddanly another memory came in. A fight with (y/n). Oh lord this was bad.

"She said she would not save me. She promised not to. So why the fuck did she get shot?" I heard him say.

"Because she loves you as much as you do love her. And she just could not let you die." I answered. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. But stayed silent.

***

"Hey Raven." I said. My throat hurt from not talking too much last few days but I had to wake her up somehow.

"Oh my god! You are awake." She screamed and hugged me.

"How long was I out?"

"5 days. You remember what happened?"

"Yes. I felt something and then I saw that thing. It was aiming at Erik."

"You saved him. But took a bullet to your chest it teared down your lung but you are okay now. We were worried sick. You should see Erik he was like a zombie last few days. He was really scared. And I think he lo..."

But before she could finish her sentence door opened and Charles rushed in. He took me in his arms and hugged me for a while.

"Damn it (y/n) you scared the hell out of me!" He said and kissed my forehead. I saw Erik after Charles had let me go. 

He was standing at the door. His day blue eyes wide with shock and I could see the ginger beard on his face. He looked pale and a bit thinner.

"Hey." I said and gave him a small smile. He walked to in three big steps and put his strong arms around me. Careful enough to not hurt me but strong enough to make me feel like a part of him.

"Never. Never do that again do you hear me? Never put my life, anyones life before your own. Do you understand?" He asked. His big hands around my face. He was looking at me. Directly into my soul. 

"Erik..."

"Promise me (y/n). Promise me you will never scare me like that ever again." He said. I could argue but the look in his eyes. Full of sorrow. Made me say yes.

"I promise."

"Good."

He said and his mouth crashed to mine. He kissed me with all he got right in front if our friends. But both of us could care less I guess. Because nothing even mattered more than that kiss and that moment.

"I love you." He whispered to my lips.

"I love you too." I said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos, comments and new story ideas. Love you all.  
> Xoxo.


End file.
